The New Dawn( Katniss and Peeta epilouge)
by cleodenile5
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are just days away from being parents. I have extended and detailed our favourite mockingjay epilouge in which i have portrayed Katniss and Peeta's new life as Parents, rEAD ON AND ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!


The New Beginning Chapter 1

The air filled with Peeta's amazing baking. My stomach gave a greedy growl

`Hungry aren't you?'I said gently to the new life which was growing in me day by day.

It felt scary having a little soul depending on me and what was scarier was that me Katniss Mellark was going to become a mom, the girl who had vowed never to have kids was now expecting the unexpected , all thanks to my dear husband Peeta of course who literally drove me nuts in order to persuade me to have kids. It took me fifteen years to agree. I guess I felt bad that Peeta had done almost everything to protect me but and I couldn't ever equal him so I decided to give him what he always wanted. A baby. I gave in, so here I was bearing the most precious and scary thing in the world.

My stomach gave another growl so I decided to hog some of Peeta's baking. I walked down the steps taking heavy breaths. It felt like carrying one of Peeta's flour bag in my belly, once I reached the end of the staircase, I felt like heaving myself on the floor and stay there forever.

`Peeta! Need help here! I think the baby is coming!' I yelled faking pain

And in a flash Peeta was by my side caressing my hair

`Katniss?' Peeta enquired placing his hand on my oversized belly. I grinned at him slyly

'Gotcha husband dear, it was a false alarm,Just preparing you for the future you know and besides I need you by my side, this pregnancy is making me hungry… a lot,'

Peeta gave me one of his kilowatt twirled my loose hair between his fingers and kissed me with a passion that melted my tiredness. I had to break away for I was getting breathless.

`Come on wifey, I baked a little something for you.'

I stared at the table with my mouth hanging open . Peeta had baked crossiants. Puddings, muffins, cheese buns and even a chocolate fondant. My mouth watered.

` For me? '

`Of course. Only for you and our baby'

I liked how he said it, '_our baby_'. It maked the little one sound more real.

`I love you' I said my voice wavering with emotion.

Peeta kissed my forehead. ` I love you too. Thank you Katniss…for everything.I know these nine months were hard for you…but you did really well. Im proud if you….I cant believe the baby is just day's away'

I smiled. All my terror subsided.I was safe , I was with my dandelion,my love and nothing could go wrong as long as we had each other…. My stomach let out an angry growl ruining our moment. I scowled at my belly.

Peeta laughed ` someone's hungry..what are you waiting for. Enjoy love,"

I didn't need another call I snarfed the food like a starved animal. Peeta watched me with a a smile plastered on his face. After I was done I leaned back on the chair with a satisfied grin.

Peeta kissed my forehead and gathered all the plates and started doing the dishes.

There was a knock on the door.

`I'll get it.' Peeta said before I could get up. He opened the door as Annie and her son Will walked a minute I almost mistook him for Finnick ,he looked a lot like his dad, he was twelve and he had his father's features, hair ,eyes ,and even nose. Annie said that she could see Finnick in him everyday. I felt a pang of guilt, somehow I was responsible for Finnick's death…somehow I was responsible on why Will never got to see his father, and spend time with him…

'Hey aunt Kat' Will said smiling at me

I gave him my best smile, `Hello dear, how are you? Uncle Peeta has baked some really yummy stuff why don't you help yourself?' I suggested

`Sure!' Will dashed towards our kitchen almost colliding with the table, but he caught himself in time.

Annie glared at Will `Manners! Will, please don't act like a greedy lummock, you just had lunch!' Annie called but Will was busy gulping down the pudding.

Peeta chuckled ` Come on Annie , let the kid enjoy. This is his home too….and did I mention that you somehow sounded like Effie?'

Annie shot him A `VERY-FUNNY' look.

`Motherhood , Peeta ,not long from now, you'll be seeing this version of Katniss too.'

I winced. No way.

Peeta chuckled and returned back in washing the dishes, Annie always dropped by everyday to check on me, she was a very good nurse.

` Hmm . What's this? Peeta seems to do all the housework huh?'

I grinned ` Perks of being pregnant. Making the husband do all the work'

Annie laughed she looked at my belly and turned serious 'Katniss, I hope you are ready, motherhood is a 24x7 job without any break or holiday, no one pays you for it or even prepares you for it, it's a very very important duty, you need to be confident about this…are you ready? The due date is this week itself, start preparing yourself mentally about this'

Personally, I was scared and terrorized and I didn't think I was ready in short I felt really really scared,I had made this descision only for Peeta…

But still I said ` I'm fine and ready'. I was mastering the art of lying.

I felt an uncontrollable wave of nausea swelling inside me and within a blink of an eye, all of Peeta's amazing food was in a gross state on our carpet.

I heard Will say` Ew'

I felt my face go hot, I had puked my amazing dinner in the carpet. Annie had by back she was patting my back and pushing my hair back, while Peeta wiped my mouth with a napkin caressing my face gently.

`Sorry hon, all your cooking …'I croaked weakly

` It's not your fault. Let's get you upstairs, Come on'

I heaved and huffed all the way to the bedroom, this pregnancy thing was not working for me.

Annie dabbed wet cloth on my mouth while Peeta stood there calming me with his soothing words. Will simply stood in the doorway observing the commotion. After the scene was settled I rested my head in the pillow , Peeta kissed me and moved out to clean the mess. While Annie sat beside me checking on me.

I closed my eyes and let memories flood in , Me with Gale in the wilderness hunting, Hunger games, Quarter Quell, Me and Peeta, Our wedding day and at last Prim.

The thought of her sent a cold shiver through me, Prim, My little duck.. I wished she was here with me while I was getting close to become a mother. I heard a familiar soft growl.

`Come here you , you better be careful around my baby later, or I'll skin you 'I said my eyes still closed

Butter cup mewed in agreement. He nuzzled closer to me, I stroked his soft fur gently, making him purr loudly. Buttercup and I had grown closer, even though I was not a cat person. I felt her stir inside me.

_I was consumed with a terror that was old as life itself._

I froze. `Get a hold of yourself!' I scolded myself and started relaxing myself slowly.

Annie was sitting beside me humming a tune while knitting I guess.

I heard children laughing outside, and soon this house would be filled with the same laughter….

Chapter 2 – Bundle of Joy

'Whoa sweetheart , you're huge,'Haymitch pointed out.

As if I didn't know, Haymitch was as usually drinking, Peeta was baking chocolate cookies while I kept dipping my finger in the batter and licking it off,I grabbed the container of whipped cream and filled my mouth with it, Peeta grabbed it from my hand.

`Not good for you' he said like some gramdmother.

`Fine I know my water broke this morning but it dosent give you a reason to boss me'

I snatched it back `I want it I have it'

Peeta was protesting, when I felt a stabbing pain sear through me I supported my back and screamed dropping the container making the cream spill out, and not a moment later I felt another contraction coming. This time I screamed real loud ,hot tingles enveloped me I felt as if someone was stretching my insides with a giant tweezer. Peeta and Haymitch looked at me with doubt, SERIOUSLY?! Men are so ridiculous… everytime I faked labor they fell for it and now when the real thing was happening, they doubted me.

` What are you staring at? You ninny's , help me, The baby's coming , real!'

Peeta snapped out of his trance and helped me walk and Haymitch quickly opened the door and stopped a taxi while I screamed my head off trying to breathe I felt the contraction subsidng, Haymitch rushed to call Annie, while Peeta and I sat in the taxi. Peeta quickly told the driver to take us to the hospital.

` Baby you are doing great, just keep breathing'

I nodded while another contraction hit me like a hot wind .

`Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaughh!'

`Youre brave Katniss Mellark ..you can do it!

` Shut up! Or I'll skin you alive!' Peeta's expression turned hurt.

I screamed again. The contraction subsisded and I realized how harsh I'd been to Peeta .

`Sorry honey, You'll have to bear with me till I get this baby out of me, just remember I love you"

Another contraction, I screamed, and squeezed Peeta's hand really hard.

`Just keep breathing' He kept reminding me

I kept bombarding him with insults and apologies till we reached the hospital.

The nurse told me that I had to wait for another hour before I started pushing.

`What! Are you crazy? I cant wait till that time, I want this baby out of me now!' I screamed

The stupid nurse shook her head ` Sorry ma'am you'll have to wait' she tried for a reassuring smile, which I shot down with a vicious glare.

The nurse walked off giving Peeta a nod.

The people in the hospital stared at me screaming like an idiot.I looked so vulgar and weak, personally which I hated more than anything. So finally I lost it and yelled like some mentally sick crazy woman.

`What? You haven't seen anybody in labor?! Quit staring, freaks!'

Peeta clutched my hand. ` Katniss hon, get a hold of yourself, Ignore them, look at me, think of us, we are going to be parents now.' He said gently .

The last sentence sent a cold chill down my spine.

I bit my lower lip to ready myself for another wave of contraction, and I felt blood in my mouth, I rolled my grey eyes ,great ,now I bit my lip.

Peeta kissed me gently soothing my peeled lip as well as the horrible contractions.

`You should do that more , helps me .'

He grinned and kissed me again , once twice, thrice..the world stopped for me.

I smiled after he pulled away. That felt so good.

`I love you' I murmered so softly that he barely heard me.

I felt another contraction coming, this time really huge. I screamed coming back to my labor phase.

`You know it's all your fault!' I said my teeth clenched.

Peeta smiled at me , I glared at him ,how on earth was this amusing!?

Finally the torturing hour ended and I was wheeled in the birthing room.

I pushed, sobbing between breaths, it seemed impossible . It was like pushing a basketball out of me.

`Are you ok? Honey, keep breathing' Peeta said for the hundredth time.

` If you tell me again how im doing, I swear I'll rip your face off!' I snarled

I screamed as pain racked through me. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't, it hurt.

`I cant, im tired, Peeta…I cant ..' I sobbed

`You can do it, Katniss you are strong , you are a fighter, you can.' Peeta urged

` You have no idea how much this hurts!' I screamed.

Peeta tried to conceal looking I really felt bad . Damn my hormones.

I kept screaming my head off while kept coaxing me to push. When I started crowning, Dr Aurelius called Peeta to see his little baby, He tentatively got up and joined Dr. Aurelius. Dr Aurelius commanded me to give one final push, and with all my strength I pushed our baby out. The room was immediately filled with our baby's high pitched cry.

`Congratulations, it's a girl!'Dr Aurelius said.

`A girl' Peeta whispered happily kissing her tiny forehead.

I let tears tumble down my face as Peeta placed our little angel in my arms, The unbounded joy of holding her tamed my fear.

`Welcome to the world Primrose Rue Mellark. Mommy and daddy love you.' I said , my voice quivering with emotion.

`She's so tiny! What if I break her?she is so fragile and tiny. Peeta im going to be a really weak mom'

`No Katniss, you are the strongest woman I ever met. You are a fighter, a survivor and you are going to be the most amazing mom ever and I love you for that'

Peeta put a protective and strong arm around us.

His eyes were filled with looked at our little joy in my arms, I cried happy tears, while rushed footsteps entered the room.

Haymitch ,Annie and Will stood on the doorway with big smiles plastered on their faces.

`You did it sweetheart!' Haymitch said allowing a tear trickle down his face.

I smiled. I wished Johanna,mom,dad, Finnick,Prim and Effie could be here on my most special moment.

Peeta kissed my forehead,

`Thank you Katniss, for giving me , our perfect little bundle of joy'

Chapter 3- Visitors

I stared at my little baby nestled safely between me and Peeta. She stared at me with her big blue eyes and tugged at my hair. She was perfect, she had Peeta's amazing eyes and my dark hair, her chubby cheeks were flushed pink, like roses had kissed them. And the best part was that she was mine. She made gurgling noises, and I chuckled. Peeta kept shaking her little baby rattle, which fascinated her. Buttercup mewed gently and landed softly near Prim. Buttercup adored this new Prim, he was her constant guard and he hissed at me and Peeta if we tried to shoo him heard the front door open, Peeta motioned me to stay while he went downstairs. I heard his footsteps down the hallway. Then silence, it started to worry me.I strained to hear any more sounds, after a while I heard to pairs of footsteps coming towards the nursery, instinctively I took Prim in my arms, making Buttercup growl .

`Shut up, she's my baby' I said to Buttercup making him hiss.

I rolled my eyes at him.I was the mother not him. The cat was ridiculous at times.

I heard the click-clacking of high heels on my hard wood floors which meant only one thing….

The door swung open as a familiar face entered, no big guess there.

`It sure is a big, big, big day for you both!' Effie squealed, hugging me.

`Hi Effie, Its so good to see you! Glad you made it to see little Prim.' I said happily.

`Aw, this angel is so beautiful!'

`I made her." Peeta said proudly

I rolled my eyes at him but let a smile escape.

`Can I hold her?'

`Of course.'

Effie gingerly took Prim in her arms. Prim stared at Effie her big blue eyes looking at this new person in her life.

Peeta walked to me and put his arms around me and kissed my hair, I welcomed his fondness. It seemed just yesterday when I was the adventurous hunter with a tough streak, now fifteen years later it felt so different I had an incredible family, doting friends plenty of comfort, my life felt perfect all thanks to Peeta my amazing husband without life was unthinkable and now my little Prim I thanked God for blessing me with such an angel.

Prim let out a high pitched wail snapping me out of my thoughts and startling Effie .Buttercup mewed.

`Oh my, what did I do wrong?'

I laughed ,that was so un-Effie. `Nothing Effie, Prim's just hungry, Here give her to me,why don't you meet Haymitch? He must be in the backyard with his geese.

Effie smiled and walked off.

Peeta helped me undress to feed Prim .He kept staring at me like an old man seeing the sun for the first time..I cleared my throat.

` Sorry honey, just couldn't help it'

I rolled my eyes and bought Prim near to my chest while she suckled hungrily.

After she was done, Peeta took her and made her burp,she touched Peeta's cheek and smiled. Peeta kissed her and told her how much he loved her and bounced her in his arms making her squeal.

I smiled, Peeta looked so radiant he was flushed with happiness, maybe this was the glow everyone said pregnancy bought.

`Maybe we should go downstairs, Effie must be waiting and I think Annie and Will are coming too.'

Peeta waked towards me with an expression I could not describe love?awe?happiness?

He sat next to me making Buttercup jump off the bed hissing dramatically.

Peeta paid no attention to the cat instead he placed Prim on the crib and stared right into my eyes.

`Peeta , what is wr-'

I was cut short. Peeta kissed me with such a force which surprised me ,he had so much passion a fiery love that was unlike him his hands grabbed my neck. Finally I got breathless and had to break free.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

`What's with this sudden love burst husband dear?'

`A small token of thanks , and did I mention that you are one sexy mommy?'

I laughed. ` you,i m flattered


End file.
